First Date
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't not own Pretty Little Liars. This is a one-shot pairing of Emily/CeCe. Hope you enjoy! :)


First Date

* * *

"Americano!" Looking over up when I felt my earphone being pulled out of my ears, looking up I saw CeCe Drake, Ali's intriguing old friend.

"What's up?"

"What's up? Is I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"Oh sorry, I can get into my music sometimes."

"Understandable, what are you listening to anyway?" CeCe asked while sitting herself down on the bench next to me.

"If I was a boy by Beyoncé."

CeCe gave me this look before saying "You trying to tell me something."

Smiling I replied with "No nothing like that, I just really like the song."

CeCe asked "Well Beyoncé is amazing but why do you like that song so much in particular?"

Thing before replying with "I don't know, I just know I would never treat a girl like dirt."

"How would you Emily Fields treat a girl?" CeCe asked while leaning forward a bit.

"I don't know, go on a date with me and find out?" I was shocked at my boldness and confidence I had suddenly grown out of nowhere.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I defiantly am."

"Well I'll have to accept that offer, just because I'm dying to see how you would treat a lady."

"Like a princess."

"Why not a queen?"

"Because a queen means she has all this responsibilities, where as a princess not so much."

"I like you're thinking," I nodded my head before leaning forward ad pecking her on the cheek.

Standing, collect my things and saying "I'll call you with the details tomorrow after school."

"Okay," I then left her hopefully in wonder in what I'd do.

* * *

It was a couple days later when CeCe and I planned for me to take her out on a date, we had decided just to keep it between the two of us and not tell anyone. I was sitting at the table in the cafeteria room with my three best friends Aria, Spencer and Hanna; Hanna was defiantly my best friend. It was Friday, meaning they were all buzzing about weekend plans and I was just buzzing for my plans with CeCe tonight.

Spencer asked "What are you doing this weekend Emily?"

I replied with "Quite weekend, going for some runs and catching up on homework that I have fallen behind in." Really story was I was hoping tonight would go well and then CeCe and I could spend the whole weekend together.

Hanna said "Sound fun, well accept for the running part and the homework part."

Spencer replied with "So really none of it."

Hanna nodded her head and said "Basically," we all smiled at Hanna before my phone started to ring.

Grabbing it out of my pocket, I saw it was CeCe and I said to the girls "I have to get this, be back soon," they all nodded and continued with their conversation. Standing up from the table and making my way outside before answering the phone.

CeCe voice said "I thought you weren't going to pick up and then I was going to become even more panicked."

I replied with "Sorry, I had to move away from the girls."

"Right it's fine but I'm like drowning."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to wear for our date tonight, you said casual and well I don't know what counts as casual."

"Okay start by taking a breath," hearing her take a deep inhale holding for three seconds and then realising the breath.

"Good girl, now jeans and a shirt is casual but anything you wear you'll look perfect in. I already like you CeCe you don't need to try and impress me."

"Right, I think I can do that. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Nice try but I'm not telling you, it's a surprise remember?"

CeCe said "Dammit I was hoping you'd slip up."

I replied with "No, good try though."

CeCe asked "What time are you picking me up?"

"6:30ish, is that okay?"

"Perfect."

I replied with "Just like you."

CeCe said "I bet you say that to all the ladies."

I replied with "Yeah I so do but they have nothing on you baby."

CeCe said "A'ww Emily you're a heart breaker."

"I try to be but I'll mend your heart back together and will never break it again."

"That was so cheesy but it works."

Smiling and saying "I knew Hanna making me watch all those chick flicks would pay off sometime."

CeCe laughed and replied with "I'll let yu get back to your lunch, see you tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah you will," we did a little bit more talking before we hung up and I went back to the table in the cafeteria.

Once I was sitting and comfortable, Aria asked "Everything okay?" I could see them dying to know who was on the phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I smiled before picking up a French fire from Hanna's plate.

Spencer was the one to ask "Who as on the phone?"

"Just a friend, nothing to worry about," luckily for me the bell rang and I stood up fast and head straight for class without looking back.

* * *

When I finally looked okay, I grabbed my car keys off of my cupboard as long with my phone and wallet. I then headed out of the house and hopped into my car, and drove towards CeCe house. I was wearing a pink singlet top with black yoga pants, I think I was taking CeCe somewhere she never been before or would ever do on her own; I just hopped she like it. Grabbing the one lily off of my passenger seat and hopping out of the car, I took the pathway up to CeCe's house and ringing her doorbell. Standing outside waiting for two minutes before the door was open to reveal CeCe standing there in a casual blue shirt and black jean, weren't exactly the ideal pants to wear for what we were doing but I wasn't going to comment; I also had a spare set in my bag just in case.

"You look incredible?"

"So do you, you should show your arms off more."

I smiled and said "This is for you," I held out the lily for her. CeCe smiled before taking the lily and smelling the top of it, before nodding her head approvingly.

"Thanks."

Asking "Are you ready to go?" CeCe placed the lily on the table by the door before grabbing her purse and looking her house up. Opening CeCe's car door for her before closing it once she was in, going around to my side and hopping in. I started the car up and started driving in the direction to where we are going.

CeCe asked "So where are we going?"

I replied with "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

CeCe said "Damm you and your secret," smiling and shrugging before focusing back on the road. CeCe started to fiddle around with the radio, CeCe had started to lightly sing with the song that was playing on the radio and what I heard sounded great. Pulling alongside the road because it would keep it a secret for a little longer, though I knew I would regret it afterwards.

CeCe saw the gym and said "What are we doing here?"

Smiling, I replied with "Don't worry, you'll have fun," CeCe nodded her head before hopping out of the car with me behind her. After grabbing my over the shoulder bag from the car from the backseat of the car, I took a hold of CeCe hand and led her to the entrance of the gym. Walking in through the sliding doors, you heard the sound of cheering telling me court three had a basketball game going on.

Walking around the counter bit to find the canteen chick, who said "Emily, you here."

I reply with "Yeah, where else would I be on a Friday night other than here."

"That true," Gina replied with. We might have gone on one date but it didn't really work out, we just weren't compatible and worked better as friend.

Gina said "I see you've brought a friend."

I replied with "Yeah, it's our first date tonight."

Gina smiled and said looking at CeCe "Emily likes taking you to different things on your dates."

CeCe replied with "I'm starting to see that."

I asked "Is it court two or one tonight?"

Gina replied with "I take it your meaning that class?"

I answered with "That would be the one, since its my turn tonight."

Gina said back "If I had known that I would've sign up but yeah it's court two and does she have different pants to change into?"

CeCe slapped me and said "Emily you said this was fine."

I replied with "It is but don't worry I have you covered, I'll see you round Gina." Smiling polity at her before taking CeCe's hand and leading her into the female changing rooms. Walking into the change rooms we found three other girls in their Vicky, Tina and Danny, I come here a lot and know most people here.

Vicky said "I was almost thinking you weren't going to show up."

I replied with "Like I'd miss this."

Vicky nodded and said "See you in there," I nodded my head and watch as the three of them left.

CeCe asked "Have you dated everyone in here?"

I replied with "No, just Gina."

CeCe said "Gina? She doesn't seem your type."

I replied with "We went out once, didn't really go well and now I'm dating you."

CeCe said "You make it sound so simple."

I replied with "I don't like to complicit things and I'm not going to, I like you a lot but didn't have the courage to ask you out since you are way out of my league."

"What changed your mind?" I unzipped my bag to grab the other pair of yoga pants out while I thought about it.

"I don't know, once and life time opportunity came by and I took it."

"Right, anyway what are we doing?"

"Don't worry, just put these on and you'll find out." I held out the pants for her, CeCe took them and went into a stall to change. Taking my locker key off my wrist, I opened the locker and shoved my bag in after grabbing the two water bottles out.

CeCe walked out saying "You have a locker here?"

I replied with "Yeah, keeps your stuff from getting stolen," I placed my phone, wallet and car keys into the bag. CeCe handed me her pants and purse which I also shoved into my locker, once everything was in I closed and lock it again.

I asked "You ready?"

CeCe replied with "Maybe, I don't know."

I smile and say "Just say yes and give it ago."

CeCe said "Yes and I'll give it ago."

I replied with "Alright, let's go," I took a hold of her hand and started leading her towards the court. Reaching to the outside of court two, I lead CeCe inside and we were meeting with seven to nine ladies stretching while talking to each other.

I was about to head over but CeCe pulled me to a stop, I asked "What's wrong?"

CeCe replied with "Nothing, just wondering if you're trying to tell me something."

I said "No," in the room was about five to seven other women who were all stretching around the spin bikes.

I say to explain it "This is an all age girls only group, you come here and each week we do something different, this week is mine and I actually do spin bike classes here."

"You're just full of surprises."

"I did say you were going do something different, you're not expect to go full on cycling just enough to keep me happy and what not."

"Okay, but I don't know how to operate it."

"Well adjust it to your height and since your standard height it should be already there, put the water bottle in its holder, get on the bike, clip your feet into the peddles and then just peddle."

"I like that you can make everything sound simple."

"Well it's a gift."

We then hear one of the girls which I knew straight away was Vicky say "Come on Fields, let's do this."

I ask "Are you joining or you can just watch?"

"No I'll join in."

I smile and shout "Alright ladies, choose a bike and get on it," I clap my hand together for encouragement and start leading CeCe over to them all. There were two bikes left, mine which was up the front of everyone's and one in the middle, which CeCe walked over to it.

Danny asked "Who's the new girl?"

I reply with "My date for tonight."

Danny said "You brought your date here, your one of a kind Emily."

I replied with "It's our first date too."

The entire group went "A'ww," all at once.

Saying "Shut it or I'll push you harder," they all put their hands up in surrender. Placing my water bottle in it holder, before hopping onto the bike and clipping my feet into the peddles.

"Everyone ready?" I was met with everyone nodding their heads and even CeCe nodded her head.

I say "Okay five minutes full out peddling as fast as you can, go!" they all took of peddling. CeCe was a bit slow off the mark but she soon got started and the hung of it.

* * *

"Alright ladies, good job and we are finished," I leant back from the handle bars and took in few deep breaths as we all clapped hands.

Vicky asked "Who's turn is it next?"

Tina replied with "That'd be mine."

"What are we doing?"

Tina replied with "Salsa, you can bring a guy or just pair in the class whatever works."

I nodded my head and said "Sounds fun, I'll be here next week," I unclipped my feet from the peddles and hopped down off the bike. The group all did the same and said there goodbyes before leaving out the door, I walked over to CeCe who was still on her bike and trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realise how unfit I am."

"That has nothing to do with, they all take my spin bike class were you're a first timer."

CeCe replied with "So it's like losing your virginity, painful, not fun but it gets better."

I smiled and said "Pretty much."

CeCe looked at me shocked and I asked "What you thought I was still a virgin?"

CeCe nodded her head and replied with "Yeah, I did."

I said "Well I'm not."

CeCe nodded and said "I'm learning so much."

"Are you coming next week? We can be salsa partners?"

"Well with that offer alone who can say no but I don't know if I'll be able to move."

Smiling I say "You'll be fine by next week."

"I don't know about that."

"Who's the spin bike expert?"

"You."

"Exactly and I'll take good care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought if tonight went well, you might want to come over to my place and have a movie marathon."

CeCe smiled and replied with "Sounds great, but we aren't done yet."

"No, we needs to get some food but don't worry I have that covered too."

"Oh yeah, how exactly?"

I replied with "Don't worry you'll see, do you want to change or stay in that?"

"I'll stay in this."

I said "Alright, let me help you get down and we'll get some food." I knelt down in front of the bike and started to unclipped CeCe feet from the bike. After helping her down, I help her walk out of the room and back up to the canteen area.

Gina asked "How did it go?"

Replying with "Yeah it went well, she probably will be in pain tomorrow but it passes."

Gina nodded and asked "Is there anything I can get for you?"

I replied with "Can I get two of my usual please."

Gina said "Yeah, take a seat I'll bring it over to you."

"Thanks," I hand her the money before going to sit down next to CeCe who had already sat down.

"What's your usual?"

"Raspberry slushy and plain hot dog."

"And how did you know I'd like that?"

"I saw you eat it once."

CeCe nodded and said "Stalker."

"No just sneaky."

CeCe replied with "Yeah, we'll go with that."

"How often do you come here?"

"Most days really, it keeps me busy and out of trouble."

"Do the girls know you work here?"

"No, this is my life away from school and I like keeping it separate."

"And where do I fit?"

"Anywhere you'd like," I reached up and take a piece of sweaty hair behind her ear.

CeCe smiled and blushed before asking "Can anyone join your spin bike classes?"

"Yeah, I have two sessions a week though, Monday and then Wednesdays."

"I'll join both."

I then sad "You don't have to, I don't mind."

"No I want to, plus I get to spend more time with you."

"Yeah that is defiantly a bonus, since I am pretty awesome," I smiled confidently and CeCe smiled as well but laughed. I then heard girls giggling and I saw it was a few girls from the class; Vicky was included in the group.

Vicky waved and said "See you Monday Emily."

"That you will, same with the rest of you," they all nodded and waved before leaving.

CeCe said "That Vicky girl seems interested in you."

Smiling I shook my head and replied with "No, she doesn't."

"Yeah she does."

"No she doesn't, believe me she doesn't."

Gina came over with our food placing it down in front of us, I said "Thanks Gina."

Gina replied with "No problem and no Vicky doesn't fancy her," Gina then walked away.

CeCe said "Then why does it seem like she does."

I replied with "You might not like the answer."

"Just tell me, I can't get mad because ti was before me."

"Vicky was well my first."

"Girlfriend?"

I shook my head and realisation came across her face and she said "Sexually."

"Yeah that'd be the one."

"Oh, well she doesn't seem your type."

"I have a thing for just older than me woman."

"Am I one of them?"

I say "Well you are older then me but it's different, I actually like you and want another date with you and many more."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying CeCe Drake will you be my girlfriend? My number one girl, my only girl?"

"Yes, yes defiantly yes."

"Alright," I then leant forward and pecked her on the lips. We then started to eat our foods and getting to know each other better, it was probably the best, interesting and different first date she every been on but I could be bias there.

The End.


End file.
